


Omega In the reeds

by Dodo



Series: I anthropomorphize everything [18]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve Rogers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Fluff, Inflation, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Oviposition, very round Steve, very round Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo/pseuds/Dodo
Summary: A new omega has entered the reef of brookland he’s the talk of the town but had spurned all of the biggest and strongest of alphas. The omega in the reeds is swollen beyond belief with eggs, they all know what he’s here for. Bucky investigates and cajoles Steve to get into the reeds to see if his alpha mettle is worthy.





	Omega In the reeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MountainRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainRose/gifts).



> alphas are typically bigger, betas are pretty much normal, and omegas always have eggs regardless of genders.
> 
> some art  
> http://i63.tinypic.com/157df7c.jpg

It was breeding season again, Tony was in the midst of a personal crisis he was one of the prettiest omegas on the reef but so far he only had one offspring to show for it. Peter now a mature omega himself was flitting between the sea grass playing with Gwen a beta female, He’d already showed her off to Tony along with Wade who was one of those fish that swung either way in the alpha, beta, and omega department; Secondary intersex.

Tony found himself envious the triad was stable and he held no doubts that Peter would make many pretty babies and that would be his success, for spreading his genes along two generations. Tony wanted that for himself but this side of the reef was known for its flings, it wasn’t promiscuous to have sex and then leave. After all Tony would be hard pressed to stay with Sunset Bain, she’d failed to carry his eggs to term and he suspected she might have eaten them. 

Justin Hammer had been a mistake, a weak alpha but he postured a lot and Tony wasn’t sure why he’d even mated with the other. Probably after the Bain ordeal he’d been desperate, At least he’d gotten Peter out of it. Peter who had searched out his omega mom, cause Justin was pretty much unfit to care for fry. So Tony had taken on the role of both mom and dad that year it had been rewarding and once again he chose an absolute terrible mate Ty Stone, who got caught in the undertow and was presumed dead.

Tony had a terrible track record with alphas that much was true, this year he was determined to get to the other side of the reef and find a seahorse worth of his eggs. This year would be his fourth and he was entering his prime, he could feel that he only had a few more years of the egg nonsense. He could only hope to find a compatibility that Peter had. He wanted a life bond but had yet to find an alpha here that wanted something like that.

That was why he was heading to the other side of the reef, common vernacular here was the othersiders were weird. Tony was sure that meant they had a higher percentage of life mates, even though his logic was telling him that everyone in a group would think others from a different group odd, it was normal for seahorses after all.

He said his goodbye to Peter, and followed Wade’s directions who apparently had come from that side of the reef. He was to avoid the oil barrel at all costs a predator lived there.  
“Just stay in the reeds,”  
Had been Wade’s advice which was pretty easy to follow as he swam away. Trying to hurry as he feared this year his belly really would be swollen. Swimming while bloated eggs wasn’t an ideal thing for Tony.

Didn’t matter to his body, though as half way through his trip to the other side he bloated up fast. It was cumbersome to adjust his tilt while swimming now the roundness of his belly made swimming a lot harder, he was occasionally swimming on his side out of frustration. Thankfully the reeds hid this to most of the fish in the area, surely a poorly swimming seahorse would alert hungry fish.

The next few days were excruciating in the pace department, eating took longer now as well he couldn’t slide into the rock crevices any more with his fat gravid body. Tony was fairly impatient, and found himself in a pretty grouchy mood when he arrived on the other side of the reef, instead of presenting he stayed in the reeds tail curled around a firm stalk as he sort of swayed in the light current. Sucking up food that way. He wasn’t in a good mood and felt he needed some time to rest a bit before presenting to this reef as a routund omega. At least the other citizens could have no doubt as to why he was there.

The next day he was advanced upon by two really buff alphas one with an x on his face, Tony had no interest in them they were about the same size as Ty had been. Size meant nothing when you were swept up in an undercurrent because you were too stupid to notice it. They were calling him pretty which was to be expected, though the one without the ‘x’ kept opening his mouth. Tony thought they wanted to eat the eggs. He ignored them, and eventually they left.

The whole day was that, alphas coming into the reeds some getting tangled up, much to the amusement of Tony. he’d pretty much stayed in his little clearing in the reeds occasionally drifting up to gaze longly around the reef that was now called brookland. He’d spied a small golden looking sea horse on the purple fan coral up on the nearby ledge. Tony’s eyes sought him out he was very pretty.

There were yearlings around him, he was probably a beta. Tony didn’t really care anymore the small golden seahorse was surrounded by offspring, though there was no mate. Tony felt really good about that meant he could mate with the small golden not caring if he was a beta, though it also meant the golden wouldn’t want to life bond with him.

He waffled on it, sinking back into his reeds and ignoring probably the biggest alpha he’d ever seen. Not on purpose mind you, he was so smitten with the golden seahorse that he just hadn’t noticed the big alpha.

“Pretty omega, what are you looking at?”  
Tony turned around oriented all wrong due to his curvaceous belly. The alpha was a brownish red with one side being scarred up an awful grey color. The bland colors did nothing to mute the sheer size of the alpha though. Tony was almost afraid, but then the alpha swam up to the top of the reeds and looked out at the purple fan.

“Oh You’re looking at Stevie,”  
The alpha looked over Tony as he floundered to right himself. Tony knew the other was amused based on the bubbles escaping the alpha’s gills. then there was a tail around his pulling him back to the reed.  
“Thank you.”  
Tony offered quietly at the unexpected kindness. The alpha made more bubbles at him.  
“Not yet, I gotta get Stevie down here. then you can thank me.”

The alpha motored away with purpose, straight towards the purple fan. Tony was hopeful at first though it waned as the day went on without a visit by the golden Stevie. He settled into the reeds tail gripping tightly as the sunlight faded, tomorrow he would have to find a mate even if it wasn’t his goldie. Maybe the big bland one? He wasn’t sure all his big alphas had been a bust.

The next day Tony made his way out of the reeds only to run smack into another seahorse. He twisted and turned fins beating maddly at the water to try and right himself. There was a tail on his guiding him over to a bit of branching coral.  
“Thanks,”  
“It was my fault.”

Tony looked up from inspecting his belly, making sure the eggs hadn’t come out. There in front of him was the golden seahorse.  
“Stevie?”  
“Ah Steve, please.”  
They lingered there on the coral in a sort of awkward silence as Steve seemed to be preparing himself for something. Oh Tony realized maybe he had a life mate.

“Bucky said you were pinning after me? Is that true?”  
Tony felt his pretty yellows and reds fade, he was going to be let down gently and didn’t feel so good. Though it could be due to the burgeoning need to lay his eggs. Belly stretched taunt, he really didn’t feel great.

“Oh why are you?”  
Steve lifted his body up to look over the branch of coral, the brilliant omega had begun to dull in color. Did Steve hurt him? He latched his tail around the omega and stroked the tip along the the underside.  
“Hey, hey are you okay?”  
Tony turned away in his grief wishing the pretty alpha would just leave him alone. He would probably have to make do with that huge alpha, the golden didn’t want him his egg load was clearly to big for the smaller alpha. Tony could feel the eyes on his egg sack.

“Omega, please!”  
Steve tugged on the tail trying to get a response, trying to think of something to salvage this. His first chance at a family was right here. He wouldn’t have to tend to other’s fry, the omega was very pretty and very ripe. Steve looked at the belly firm with eggs it must be uncomfortable.

No response and Steve puffed out his gills deciding to go forth boldly. Tugging his tail till it twined around the omega’s he bumped his belly against the dull colored omega. Lifting his snout to brush it up against the omega’s snout. Steve would have prefered a courtship, but there was no time, he’d taken a day to get up his courage, and the omega must have made a long trip here.

He’d hoped the omega would stay around, they could do the courtship later.  
“Omega, do you have a name?”

Tony jerked at the snout brushing, some colors returned as he came back to his body to see that the alpha had twined to him, belly to belly.  
“Tony, you want me?”  
The last part was said in a confused and forelonely way.

“Of course! I just couldn’t believe anyone would want me, I’m a small shrimpy alpha.”  
Steve felt the tail on his tighten as Tony contracted the base of his tail to open up his pouch. He was giddy and rubbed his snout against Tony’s as he carefully positioned himself into Toony’s egg sack. It wasn’t as awkward as Bucky made it out to be, though Buck was a bit lopsided.

“Big strong alphas are overrated.”  
Tony managed as he felt Steve enter him, it was quick and this pretty much was the best mating, having to bumble about with the big strong alphas as they fail to conjoin. The mess with Hammer had been the highlight in worse mating, and Pete had found it fascinating that his dad had been that bad, taking an hour to line up. Steve was clearly clever enough to figure out the mechanics of copulation, without all the bumbling.

Steve’s skin brightened as he felt Tony contract around him as those words were uttered. He’d finally found an omega that didn’t want big or strong. He tightened his tail he wasn’t going to let this one go, not without a fight. His body quivered as he took on the eggs, there were so many. He nuzzled Tony’s neck which, helped the vibrant colors return. Steve had never seen a red seahorse before.

“Oh good, this feels really good.”  
Steve was a bit perplexed by that, soon he’d be a Stevie balloon, no doubt Buck would tease him about being more egg than seahorse. Which didn’t matter so much since the eggs would be fry soon. He could be a proud parent, and with the amount of eggs Tony was giving him, well he’d have the biggest cloud of kids.

Tony was nuzzling him back now as the contractions in the egg sack slowed down. Steve returned the attention, there was a sigh from Tony as they pulled away from coupling. Steve stretched out his tail and body this was the warmth Bucky had been talking about. He basked in it as his tail sought out Tony’s twining back around the reddish tail.

Tony turned to leave the golden, but then the tail came back and he paused in his retreat.  
“We’ll do the courting now.”  
Tony opened his mouth confused, and as he sussed out what he heard, elated.  
“Yes!”  
Tony bumped his body back into Steve’s, cuddling into the other. Happy, he had his life mate finally. Eggs could be dammed at this point if Steve was willing to have Tony as a lifemate.

They made it back to the purple fan together, many of the other seahorses took in the sight that the pretty red omega had chosen Steve. Steve held his head high and his tail curled up around the red tail as they swam back to his home. Bucky was there waiting, he kept his distance mostly besides congratulating Steve on ‘ponying up’.  
-  
Tony was pleased the courting was going well and Steve was turning into a balloon, he liked it when Steve would just lean against him in the inky blackness of the reef at night. Bucky was everywhere apparently the big alpha had lost his life mate and just spent his time bothering Stevie. Now he came around to bother both of them it was nice. 

They had met a few of the neighbors and Tony realized the yearlings that Steve had been minding weren’t his. Though it just made up Tony’s mind that Steve would be an excellent parent since he was caring for fry that wasn’t even his. Such dedication! Tony had also found Steve to be incredibly stubborn. Tony wasn’t allowed out of Steve’s watchful eye until after they’d finished the courting. 

Tony realized it was probably fear from Steve, being afraid of losing his partner. Tony was touched that Steve would go through courting after he had the eggs. Recalling how the alphas back in Mattahatan had practically dismissed him after getting the eggs.

Tony was now the one who righted Steve when he’d lose his upright orientation, Steve would usually flush a mellow pink very time Tony intertwined his tail with Steve, regardless of what. Righting his alpha so he could swim normally, or even twining with him to sleep, Steve turned many soft light colors it was adorable to Tony.

When Steve was due it was Tony that remained attached to the fan letting Steve curl around his vibrant red body as the contractions twitched through Steve. Tony tucked his head on top of Steve’s as the first head popped out of Steve’s massive belly. Tony offered his embrace and soft words of encouragement to Steve who still had energy to flush that soft pink color.

In the end Steve had expelled more than a thousand fry, he was floating listlessly tied to the fan with Tony’s tail. Bucky had swooped in to corral all the fry close bye, with a gentle nod to Tony as he tended to his exhausted mate. Which didn’t amount to anything but just holding Steve as he recovered, and repeating how many, and that they were fine, and they they were hanging with uncle Bucky, and no they were not going to name them all Bucky. The last one always had Buck interjecting.  
“Yes we are!”

It took about a day for Steve to recover, but he was in good spirits ribbing Tony about the amount of eggs and how it was good not to be the size of a nautilus. He spent most of the day swimming with the fry, with Tony right next to him, tails twined together swimming behind their fry with Bucky swimming in front trying to get away from the lovers. While playing with the little ones.

Tony was happy this is what he always wanted, an Alpha that complimented him. Steve was happy he had the family and an Omega that wanted him for him, and Bucky was happy he had all the nieces and nephews, and Stevie was no longer moping. Life was good at the purple fan in brookland.


End file.
